Into The Wild (RRD)
This is a rewrite of the Warrior series using genetics and new plots to get rid of plot holes. This is my AAU version. Allegiance 'RiverClan' Leader: Hollowstar- Lilac classic and white tom with green eyes Deputy: Crookedjaw- fawn tabby tom with green eyes Medicine Cat: Mudfur- reddish-brown spotted tabby with amber eyes Apprentice, Mossheart- gray she-cat with amber eyes Warriors: Silverhawk- silver black tabby tom with amber eyes Splashfoot- blue and white tabby tom with amber eyes Whitefang- white and brown tabby tom with amber eyes Owlfur- brown and white tom with amber eyes Softwing- reddish-brown calico she-cat with blue eyes Voleclaw- smoke gray tom with amber eyes Beetlenose- smoke black tom with amber eyes Sunfish- lilac she-cat with amber eyes Blackclaw- smoke black tom with amber eyes Loudbelly- brown ticked tabby with amber eyes Leopardfur- brown spotted tabby with amber eyes Mallowtail- lilac and white she-cat with amber eyes Troutstep- Silver blue and white tabby tom with amber eyes Hollowflight- chocolate tabby tom with green eyes Daisyheart- lilac tabby she-cat with light hazel eyes Greenflower- black tabby she-cat with green eyes Stonefur- dark gray tom with amber eyes Mistyfoot- light gray she-cat with green eyes Apprentices: Silverpaw- silver black tabby she-cat with amber eyes Whitepaw- gray and white tom with amber eyes Ivypaw- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Vixenpaw- black smoke she-cat with amber eyes Grasspaw- smoke reddish-brown tom with amber eyes Queens: Sedgecreek- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes( Mother to Voleclaw's kits: Shadekit- Dark gray she-kit with amber eyes, and Heavykit- silver reddish-brown tabby tom-kit.) Dawnbright- reddish-brown calico she-cat( Mother to Stonefur's kits: Mosskit- calico she-cat with blue eyes) Lynxheart- Calico spotted tabby she-cat ( Expecting Whitefang's kits) Snowmist- silver lynx pointed she-cat with blue eyes Elders: Rainflower- gray she-cat with amber eyes Ottersplash- calico tabby she-cat with green eyes Lakeshine- gray and white she-cat with blue eyes Graypool- gray she-cat with amber eyes Cedarpelt- brown tabby tom with stumpy tail Fallowtail- lilac she-cat with green eyes Prologue The reddish-brown tom stood in front of the Camp with three small kits beside him. Cats stood surrounding him hissing in fury, some lashing their tails. He stood in front of the brown tabby leader. Ever since Marshstar took leadership over RiverClan, he had recognized the wrongs of RiverClan's system. Now Marshstar had his cats loyal to him. " So Oakheart, is it true that you had these half-breeds kits. With our worst enemy ThunderClan." Oakheart forced his fur to lay flat as he calmly meowed," Yes." " Traitor." Marshstar snarled glaring at him," You Oakheart, have betrayed RiverClan. Don't you realize that ThunderClan have a right to these kits..." Marshstar stopped pacing turning to Oakheart again," You will leave your kits here. But you are no longer a member of RiverClan." Oakheart met Marshstar's gaze calmly before nuzzling each kit," Very well, I will leave. This is no Clan that I want to live in... Not anymore." Oakheart slowly turned, he ended up facing Rainflower. His mother meowed softly," You was my only worthy son, the only son capable of raising my rank but now your nothing more than a traitor." Oakheart simply titled his head noticing his mother was expecting kits again but not his father's Shellheart. They were Rippleclaw's, the current deputy at the moment. Oakheart simply meowed coldly," Hope you finally have kits you can be proud of." Oakheart meowed before pushing past Rainflower. He glanced towards the nursery watching Fallowtail and his other half-siblings, Daisykit and Hollowkit. Oakheart simply twitched his tail before pushing himself out of the camp. He decided to go see Bluefur to see how she was doing. Oakheart glanced at the camp one more time, " I can't be the fire that RiverClan needs." Chapter 1 Mistyfoot felt the hot heat of greenleaf on her fur. She rolled over again in her nest before rising to her paws and shaking the debris off her short fur. Mistyfoot gave a short luxurious stretch before giving her short fur a few licks. Mistyfoot padded outside the den watching the Clan. She wasn't on any patrols for hunting or patrolling the border so she had all until sunhigh to do as she pleased. She spotted Sootstorm, Marshstar and Silverhawk talking to each other in hushed voices. Mistyfoot simply twitched an ear, she didn't like Silverhawk or Sootstorm. Sootstorm believed his genes were far superior to any other cat so he should pass them of Mistyfoot knew the tom had an interest in her and as a half-clan cat she should be happy that a cat of such high ranking like her. At least, that what her grandmother Rainflower told her. Mistyfoot knew that Rainflower like to use her and her kin for more power and status. After Mossheart became a medicine cat apprentice, Rainflower started to respect them. Maybe it was due to Crookedjaw becoming deputy so Stonefur became a deputy's apprentice. She couldn't have forgotten how Rainflower used her daughter, Snowmist to get herself a better status. Marshstar was supposedly in love with Willowbreeze when she became Crookedjaw's mate. Soon after Willowbreeze death, Snowmist was a warrior. Being Crookedjaw's sister and having similar looks and personality to Willowbreeze did her no favors. Rainflower and her brother, Silverhawk started pressuring Snowmist into becoming Marshstar's mate. Snowmist was miserable. " Mistyfoot." Mistyfoot shot out her thoughts glancing up at Sootstorm. Mistyfoot meowed calmly," Yes, Sootstorm." Sootstorm smirked," You know, you look beautiful today." Mistyfoot calmly meowed," Thank you, Sootstorm." " You know you should be my mate, Mistyfoot. It would raise your status from being just a half-clan cat." Mistyfoot narrowed her eyes lifting her chin," With all due respect, I don't like you at all." Sootstorm simply padded closer," It doesn't matter what you think I will always get what I want." Sootstorm padded away angrily, storming passed Rainflower who saw the whole exchange. Rainflower padded towards Mistyfoot," You should have accepted his offer, you need to stop being foolish." Mistyfoot raised her chin," I want to be with a cat I love, Stonefur did it so I can I?" Rainflower hissed," Dawnbright is a respectable warrior, don't forget about your father. He loved that ThunderClan warrior and now he's exiled. You should accept Sootstorm's offer and have his kits to stabilize your position." Mistyfoot simply rose to her paws glaring at the she-cat that raised her alongside Graypool," Well I don't care about status Rainflower." Before the she-cat could say anything more, she stormed outside of camp. Mistyfoot headed over to the river, she hated it in RiverClan. She was an outsider in RiverClan but a Clan member. Her father crimes was a constant reminder in RiverClan even from a kit. Daisyheart and Hollowflight who were young kits would constantly taunt her about her half-clan heritage. She was constantly in the shadow of her brother Stonefur and her sister Mossheart. Mistyfoot sighed glancing in the water murmuring, " Why can't I just be as good as them." " As good as who?" Mistyfoot turned to spot a reddish-brown tom, Mistyfoot narrowed her eyes hissing," Who are you rogue." Mistyfoot narrowed her eyes, something about his features seemed... Familiar Mistyfoot glared at him, " Why should I tell you who I am?" The tom raised his chin," I know who you are even though you don't." Mistyfoot snorted," Oh really... Who?" Mistyfoot rose to her paws and started walking back to camp. " Your Mistyfoot, my daughter." Mistyfoot froze on the spot, her eyes widening before looking back at the tom," Oakheart?" Chapter 2 Oakheart nodded padding towards her," Indeed, it is me." Mistyfoot stared at him in shock," I-I haven't seen you since you taken us to RiverClan." Oakheart meowed," I know, it's a surprise to even see you here." Mistyfoot shook her head," Well you shouldn't be here, you should leave and I should leave and pretend we didn't see each other." " Why in a rush, we haven't seen each other in a long time like you said," Oakheart padded a step closer staring down at her as if reading her expression," And by the way, your good as your siblings." Mistyfoot shook her head her eyes narrowing," But all of us put together would never be as good as you were before you were exiled." Oakheart sighed," I know. That how RiverClan always been." Mistyfoot glared at Oakheart," Yet every cat thought you were going to be the next leader, couldn't you just waited until you were the leader." Oakheart shook his head," No I could not, I loved when I wasn't supposed to that what changed the path of the fire." " Fire?" Mistyfoot titled her head in confusion. Oakheart glanced down at Mistyfoot, his eyes shone as if they held such knowledge that only the stars should know. " Yes," He purred, looking down and meeting Mistyfoot's gaze, unflinching despite the sunlight that shone between them, setting their pelts aflame. " I know fire. I know it well. I see a fire that wants to change the land it on, my fire may have burned out but yours has not." Mistyfoot glanced at Oakheart," What do you mean by that?" Oakheart met Mistyfoot's curious gaze," That is for you to find out." Mistyfoot backed away," Umm... I have to go." As Mistyfoot turned, she could hear Oakheart meowed softly," Beware, Marshstar, for I have set this fire to burn your reign." ----For the next couple of days, Mistyfoot did her basic duties without little focus. She couldn't forget what Oakheart had said about her. Was it true? He's a traitor, Her mind had raced through many times. Mistyfoot licked her paw trying to clear her mind. " ThunderClan wants sunning-rocks for leaf-bare. She heard Leopardfur growl," I say we attack them as soon as they cross the border, send a couple of their cats to StarClan if we have too. " A couple of cats such as Blackclaw, Loudbelly, and Sunfish nodded agreement. Mistyfoot shook her head softly sighing, why end those cats why even fight for Sunning-rocks to keep them when we don't need them. Mistyfoot meowed softly in response to Leopardfur's comment," Why don't we let them have it for leaf-bare since that when they need it the most and take it from them in new-leaf." Leopardfur stared at her, her eyes wide speechless. " That's foolish, half-clan cat, it's our territory, if we let them do it every leaf-bare then they take it forever." Mistyfoot glared at Leopardfur," But then it shows them who truly owns Sunningrocks if we control when they have it and when they don't. We don't need to end any cat to keep a piece of territory that we don't even hunt on." Sunfish gasped meowing," It was an ancestor, we have to keep it as Rainfall said once, we do what we have to do." Mistyfoot held Sunfish gazed," Don't pretend our ancestors are wrong too, if our ancestors aren't living among us then who are they to tell us what to do when times change." The group of cats gasp, some of them muttering glaring at her. " Of course, the half-clan cat would say that." Leopardfur faced the group of cats," That why Marshstar said half-clan cats are toxic to the Clans, they challenge what is right and what is wrong. You won't finish a ThunderClan cat even if Marshstar gave the order too." " What's going on?" Mistyfoot turned, her brother Stonefur was watching with calm eyes. Leopardfur meowed calmly," Ahh, Stonefur, despite your half-blood you are a true RiverClan warrior perhaps you can teach your sister to be a true RiverClan cat, challenging the ways of the Clans." Stonefur sighed," Mistyfoot is entitled to her own opinion, Leopardfur I think we are to remind the irony of your statement is Brightsky was a kittypet, but if it makes you feel better... I speak to Mistyfoot about being a real RiverClan warrior." Leopardfur snorted, flicking her tail and turning back to Sunfish and Loudbelly. Mistyfoot turn to her brother," I don't want to hear it." Mistyfoot padded away from Stonefur not before being stopped by Blackclaw. " Perhaps you be better suited for keeping out of Clan politics." Mistyfoot snorted," So what if I don't agree with Leopardfur, my views should be silenced?" Blackclaw amber eyes narrowed," Your views will get you in trouble if spoken." " Well I didn't ask you to remind me so move." Mistyfoot padded around Blackclaw, keeping her gaze on the ground in front of her